Winds of Change
by BlueOceana
Summary: Stranded in a strange land yet again, but this time alone, Kagome Higurashi finds solace in a man that has yet to come to terms to the changes time has caused while he was sealed in an enchanted slumber.


Hello, this is the first time I have decided to do a crossover. I grew up playing and watching both Rune Factory and Inuyasha they both are really important to me. I would also love my readers to leave reviews and comments. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Standing in the middle of a crowded Plaza in an unknown land, ocean blue orbs took in all the unfamiliar sights. People in foreign clothing, the weird weapons some took to carrying, the odd wares vendors were selling. This all just confirmed the fact that Kagome Higurashi, Guardian of the Shikon Jewel, Slayer of Naraku, was one again stranded in a strange land.

It was odd to think that five years ago, at the age of fifteen, she was dragged down the ancient well on her family's shrine five hundred years into the past by a centipede demon. Only to find out that she was a reincarnation of Kikyou and the new Guardian of the Shikon Jewel- that she later broke starting an adventure that was both wonderful and terrifying.

Gone was the young naive girl just starting to blossom in to adulthood. What now stood in her place was a beautiful young woman, with ocean blue eyes and long raven hair reaching down to her knees. On her forehead was a indigo colored crescent moon, showing her ties to the West and the House of the Moon. Sesshomaru used his yokai to have it tattooed on her for protection, for when he wasn't there. A sweet sentiment and one she knew to be quite the honor.

In the recent years spent in the past she took to wearing the garb of a miko. But instead of the traditional red and white she took to wearing varying shades of blue. On the back of her haori was a scene of Sesshomaru in his true form standing next to a Sakura tree howling at the crescent moon. On the bottom right sleeve there were sakura petals blowing on the wind, and the bottom left sleeve there were stars. On the bottom of her hakamas there were the oceans waves and completing the look was a silver sash tied around her waist. She also had silver slippers on her feet, it was quite the beautiful piece and one of her favorites.

Sesshomaru gifted it to her after she completed her training. He had it custom made to depict the symbols of the West and to show she was under his protection. It was one of the only things she had with her, besides the bow she got from Mt. Azusa and the completed Shikon Jewel she wore around her neck. She had a feeling it was the Jewels doing that she was stranded in this other world in the first place, but now was not the time to worry about that. This was the first town she has come across since she got here she needed to find a place to stay.

Releasing a tired sigh she started looking around the Plaza for some one who could direct her to an inn. Spotting a man with fox ears on his head and wearing clothing that made her think of Egypt she had a wave of nostalgia wash though her. It made her think of Shippou and how he was doing, it also made him the one she wanted to approach. For what reason she did not know, but over time she has learned to trust her instincts.

Leaning against the wall of the castle Leon released a bored sigh, since Frey married Dylas he didn't really have anyone to bother recently. She was the only one he really connected with, he still had trouble adjusting to living in a different time. Sometimes even though he had other friends he still felt alienated. There was also the fact that since they succeeded in bringing Venti back from the gate he didn't really have a purpose anymore. Even though there was a festival going on and he should be celebrating with the rest, here he was standing there alone. Closing his eyes for a moment Leon was about to release another sigh until he felt a small petite hand on his bicep.

"Hello?"

Blinking his eyes open Leon turned to face the person that had approached him and froze. Standing a few feet away was a beautiful young woman, one he instantly realized he has never seen before. Deciding to reply before he was caught staring he replied "Yes?"

Trying to force a blush back Kagome replied "Um... Hello, I'm new to town and was trying to find an inn."

The reply just further proved to Leon that she was indeed new to town. And realizing an opportunity to curve off his boredom when he saw one he decided to lead the girl to Lin-Fa. "Ah, I see, I also stay at the inn I can take you there."

Sighing with relief Kagome decided to follow the strange man. "Thanks, I would of had trouble finding it on my own with so many people out. Tell me, is it always so lively around here?"

Glancing out of the corner of his eye Leon studied the girl walking slightly behind him, the question she asked strange. Surely everyone knew today was the celebration of the return of Ventiswell, the Native Dragon of Time. That was when he really started to realize her foreign features. Her long raven hair, the crescent moon shaped tattoo in the middle of her brow, her blue eyes that held an old and wary look in them. The way she carried herself with grace and poise.

He even noted her blue clothing, it was indeed different. The design more of a painting then anything. The cloth it was made of was fine silk, the kind you could only afford if you were of royal decent. And the Jewel she wore around her neck looked to be worth a small fortune itself. She even carried a bow marking her as an archer, which was strange because usually women born into royalty did not learn such things. She seemed to be just as a big of an anomaly as himself, it made him curious about her.

Deciding he needed to answer before she caught him staring at her again Leon said "Hm, not usually, today the town is celebrating the return of Lady Ventiswell the Native Dragon."

Deciding not to ask questions and come off as strange she replied "Ah, I see. My name is Kagome by the way."

Sending a small smile that was more of a smirk then anything her way, Leon replied "Leon, Dragon Priest to Lady Ventiswell, a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The rest of the way to the inn was spent with Leon pointing out buildings and the locals. Kagome couldn't help but notice that even though Leon seemed happy on the outside there was a loneliness about him. That was when she decided that while she was here she should get to know him, there was also a chance that since he was a priest he might be able to help her find a way back.

While Leon found that he actually did enjoy the strange woman's company he noticed that she was stating to have trouble keeping up. Deciding to speed up his pace when he saw Lin-Fa standing outside the inn, Leon then proceeded to get her attention.

Looking his way Lin-Fa took note of the beautiful woman following a short way behind Leon "Yes, Leon dear what can I do for you?"

Proceeding to introduce her Leon told Lin-Fa that she was looking for a place to stay.

"Ahh, come right this way Miss?"

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

* * *

Please leave a review and tell me how I did, Thanks!


End file.
